


Quiet Night on the Ghost

by StarshipDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer
Summary: Just my attempt at some wholesome, lewd ezrabine.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Quiet Night on the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this takes place shortly after “Blood Sisters”, but that's not at all important to understand, mostly just smut lol.

**~ Garel Hangar, Onboard the Ghost, Night ~**

Sabine sat up on her bed and sighed. Here she was again, being all lonely and emotional. A recent run-in with Ketsu Onyo had reminded her of their better days. Times when they were young at the academy, crushing on hotshot imperials… and later when they left that life, becoming bounty hunters and hitting on older smugglers at the cantinas. She missed being a little wild. Being holed up in the ghost all the time didn't make for much of a social life.

She supposed there was fun to be had in the streets of Garel, but that came with its own annoyances. One, she was a known rebel, and two, nightlife wasn't much fun alone. She _could_ haul along Ezra– she imagined his delight at her asking of him – but surely he was too young and naive to mess around with. Was he? 

_I was his age in the memories I’m reminiscing..._

Karabast. She should just get her emotions off to a holo and get some sleep. 

Then there was a noise. Someone was rushing down the corridor. _Ezra?_ Zeb was on a mission with Chopper, while Kanan and Hera had not-so-subtly gone out again; meaning it had to be him. But why was he in such a rush? She stepped out to see for herself – it seemed he had run to the refresher. That made sense enough, yet she remained curious. Ezra's door was left half open, his room dark save for the soft glow of datapad reflecting against the wall. Sabine walked in. 

First she noticed a recent stain on his cot. _So he just spilled some juma and is fetching a towel,_ she mused… Then she saw the enlarged image on Ezra's datapad.

It was her, and not just any image of her. _That_ image.

_Oh boy._ It was a holoshot from her times with Ketsu – a drunken night when they’d snapped pictures of each other to show off on the holonet – they were supposed to be long deleted. She sighed. So Ezra was jerking off to provocative pictures of her. Her first thought was to be outraged, yet she found herself blushing– a sort of satisfied embarrassment. She didn’t know why this hit her, it was hardly surprising considering his age and forwardness towards her. Looking over the picture now for herself – she noticed her chest had grown a bit since then... hopefully Ezra didn’t have the wrong impression. And her hair color... It looked good. Maybe she'd go back to it someday, but she liked her blue/green for now.

 _Wait so that means_ – _that stain is **not** juma._

Looking back at the large splatter on his cot... She didn't know guys could produce that much. 

_He must really like fantasizing about me..._

She grinned, knowing it was a good picture, or _erotic art_ as she used to call it.

Suddenly she heard water running near the refresher, and realized this situation would be a little too awkward. Sabine snuck back to her room.

Moments later she heard Ezra return to his room as she lay in her bed, the door shut and room dark, pretending to be none the wiser. Her mind was still in a rush. Even a few weeks back she may have been disgusted with what she found, yet now she was... flattered? Why now? So much had changed. Life or death encounters with Inquisitors and even the likes of Darth Vader... It was in those moments that she connected with the true passions she felt for Ezra Bridger. Typically she was hard on Ezra, picking on him in a playful way – she supposed that looking back, she had always been sweet on him.

Last year she'd gifted Ezra a Holo of his parents. It was clear that he loved the gift, but of course it was a... sad sort of love, one of grieving. She decided that this year she had an equally lovely idea, but one much more personal and uplifting – lustful. After all of Ezra’s advances on her, _she_ would be the one to surprise him and make his fantasies come true. Though as Sabine fell asleep, she realized that this wasn't just his fantasy – she was craving it herself.

* * *

**~ Onboard the Ghost, Empire Day, Night ~**

A few days had passed since her “discovery”. Sabine did her best to keep up her teasing and cold front with Ezra during meals and the like. But in her mind, Sabine had been thinking a lot about Ezra, lewd thoughts.

 _Although he might have me beat_ – _pleasuring himself to pictures of my body every night_

She giggled. Still, she was of the same mind. She had considered surprising him by joining him naked in the shower, letting his hands explore her toned body – maybe he would even press her against the glass and fuck her hard from behind. Though that could be problematic – he wouldn't be able to resist cumming inside her, rather quickly at that. Besides, that was step three, not step one or two. _This_ was the right way to start. 

She was at his door. She knocked, he answered. 

"Sabine! Heyyy, what's up? Oh I know, you just can't resist seeing me, right?"

She rolled her eyes. Still pathetic at flirting.

"Yeah yeah, just let me in."

He did and went to sit at the lower bunk– "So what's up?"

"Ezra... I didn't suddenly forget your birthday you know."

“Oh Sabine, you don't have to worry about that. I mean thanks, I appreciate it, but being Empire Day and all, it's kind of hard to enjoy it..."

"Oh I think there are plenty of ways to enjoy it~"

“What do you mean?”

She didn't respond, just keeping her eyes locked to his. Not allowing herself to hesitate, she leaned over and kissed him. 

The moment lasted, and she was pleasantly surprised at his talent: Enjoying each other’s lips until tongue began to meet tongue, strong and excited. Then their mouths parted and eyes met once again, no words needed. Ezra came in for more, but she stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Let me."

He obeyed as she placed her hands on his chest, guiding him down on the bed. She crawled overtop him at his midsection, her eyes at his hips.

He was a bit rigid, clearly nervous. She smiled at him, her hands unzipping his pants.

“Just relax…”

She shook his pants down, blushing at the shape of his excited penis beneath his underwear. She rubbed her hands against his thighs and lightly kissed his bulge, breathing on it.

Her hands slid up his thighs to remove his boxers – as she did so he sprang up, completely erect. He was smaller in size, but he had such a beautifully shaped cock. His smooth tan color made her want to mouth his balls and play with his foreskin. Kriff she just wanted to suck him off. Patience.

She began stroking him lightly, one of her petite hands feeling around his girth. 

"Yes Sabine…." 

"I know how much you wanted this," 

She upped her pace a bit, gently squeezing his cock head every time she stroked up.

"Always jerking to my tight Mandalorian body..."

His breathing was suddenly heavy.

She grinned– "Stay with me Spectre-6, this mission’s just getting started."

She started massaging his balls with her free hand. He was basically squirming.

“You like it when I play with your big balls Ezra?”

He managed to nod his head yes.

"Sabine... I’m close… Could you..."

“Could I... what?”

“Um, y’know, use your– “

She took all of him in her mouth.

"Fuck!!"

_Glug glug slurp slurrp_

She kept bobbing her head, wet noises as she serviced his cock.

_Gug gug slurpp glug_

His penis was completely enveloped in her warm mouth - her tongue massaging the underside of his length.

"Sabine I'm about to -"

Sabine pressed her face completely into his pelvis. Her nose taking in his musk as his penis head enjoyed the back of her throat. They were both in bliss as his member began pulsating rapidly. Sabine glugged six or seven heavy spurts of warm cum as Ezra bellowed a moan. His cum was full and creamy, Sabine continued to drink it up as he throbbed in her pleasure mouth.

Eventually she swallowed up the last of his release. He was limp as she let him free, both breathing hard.

"Sabine... That was amazing."

She stood off the bed and gave him a wink.

“Happy Birthday Ezra Bridger~”

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Art is by fizzz, not me.

Any feedback appreciated, or just lmk what you liked, any ideas you might have, whatever. Dont be shy :)

(edit) I have now followed up this fic with "Lovers among the Spectres", so check it out if you enjoyed.


End file.
